Fragmento de Año Nuevo
by Lita-Lau
Summary: En el umbral de un año que comienza, la nueva familia SaotomeTendo celebra la noche vieja de una manera muy especial. OneShot


**_FRAGMENTO DE AÑO NUEVO_**

_Copyright de Lita Kino, 2004-2005 (Todos los derechos reservados)_

_Basado en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi, Copyright de la autora._

_

* * *

_-¡Niños dense prisa o vamos a llegar tarde!- Akane se encontraba al pie de la escalera. 

-¡Ya vamos! Siempre y cuando Areshi deje de molestar... -se escuchó la voz de Mashauri.

-No seas llorona, yo no te estoy haciendo nada- replicó la voz del niño.

Akane hizo una mueca mezcla de resignación y enfado, y levantando su kimono arriba de sus tobillos, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿A quién llamaste llorona¡Te vas a arrepentir Areshi!

-Eso si no lo haces tú primero. ¡Ataque de cosquillas al estilo Saotome!

-¿Qué¡Oye¡No, espera¡Eso no es válido!- decía Mashauri entre risas. -¡Ya basta!

-Me detendré hasta que admitas que tu hermano es el chico más fuerte y valiente que has conocido en toda tu vida.

-Eso ni en sueños¡ahora verás!- y en un rápido movimiento, la pequeña Saotome consiguió intercambiar los papeles, sólo que el inconveniente fue que ambos rodaron de la cama al suelo en una ruidosa caída.

-¡Oigan, pero qué es lo que se piensan!- Akane apareció en el marco de la puerta al mismo tiempo que sus hijos se debatían en ese duelo de cosquillas. -¡Areshi¡Mashauri¡Ya estuvo bien¡Deténganse!- la joven señora Saotome intentaba separarlos sin mucho éxito. -¡Ranma, creo que éste es el momento en que intervienes en la discusión...!

-¿Pero qué es todo ese escándalo de arriba?- Soun observaba desde abajo de la escalera.

-Ay ya sabes. Sólo es el ritual antes de las grandes celebraciones- dijo Nabiki despreocupadamente dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sí, pe - pero¿dónde se supone que está Ranma para que ponga orden?

-¡Ya llegué!- una oportuna voz se escuchó proveniente de la entrada.

- Muchacho¿pero en dónde te metes?

- Ah, sólo salí a comprar castañas asadas¿quiere?- dijo enseñando la bolsa que traía en la mano.

-No es momento para eso. Sólo sube, creo que tu familia te necesita.

-¿Te rindes o no!- Areshi había tomado el control de la situación muy a pesar de que Akane trataba de separarlo de su hermana.

-¡Nunca!- respondió Mashauri.

-Muy bien¡qué es lo que pasa aquí!

Ambos niños se separaron al momento de oír la voz de su padre.

-¡Él empezó!

-¡Ella empezó!

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- exclamó Akane. -¡Sólo miren como terminaron! Seguramente no tienen ganas de ir al festival de Año Nuevo. No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que vamos a celebrarlo juntos y ¿lo quieren arruinar de esta forma?

-Lo sentimos, mamá- Areshi agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Pero es que no queremos arruinarlo- dijo Mashauri, -sólo estábamos jugando¿verdad Areshi?

-Sí, yo sólo quería que Mashauri reconociera que soy más fuerte que ella.

-Oye, no empieces de nuevo con eso.

-Niños, ya es suficiente- Ranma se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de sus dos pequeños. -Quedamos en que esta celebración es importante para todos y aún hay tiempo de salvarla. Sólo arréglense lo más rápido que puedan, sobre todo sin peleas, mientras que su mamá y yo los esperamos abajo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron.

-Ya escucharon a su padre: sin peleas- recalcó Akane, y así ambos salieron de la habitación.

-Vaya, no pensé que a mamá le importara tanto- Mashauri se sentó en la orilla de su cama con la mirada algo afligida.

-¿Acaso a ti no te da gusto que estemos juntos de nuevo?

-Ay Areshi, sabes que sí, es sólo que no era mi intención que ella se enfadara de esa forma.

-Creo que no has pasado el suficiente tiempo con mamá- el niño ataba la parte superior de su kimono y tenía algunos problemas con ello, -digamos que tiene diferentes formas de enojarse.

-Supongo que aún tengo mucho que conocer- Mashauri se acercó para ayudarlo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-¿Sabes Mashauri? Esta fiesta de año nuevo también es importante para mí.

-¿En serio¿Por qué?

-Porque debo ir a dar las gracias.

Su hermana lo seguía viendo con duda. Areshi continuó:

-La última noche del año pasado, toda la familia fuimos al festival igual que siempre, y al sonar las doce, sólo me concentré en un deseo: poder encontrar a papá.

Mashauri esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

-Y creo que no sólo lo encontraste a él.

-Eh... sí, bueno..., digamos que no todo sale siempre como uno quiere- el niño rascaba su cabeza con cierta mirada de resignación, lo que le impidió detener el almohadazo que Mashauri le lanzó.

-Eres un presumido- protestó. -Pero hoy te perdono porque en verdad me siento feliz de estar aquí. Además, no quiero que nuestros padres suban de nuevo.

-Pues entonces será mejor que te des prisa o realmente vamos a llegar tarde y nos perderemos de los fuegos artificiales.

-¿También habrá fuegos artificiales! - a Mashauri le sonó la idea bastante interesante. -Y pensar que hace un año sólo éramos papá y yo...- suspiró viendo hacia la ventana- bueno, y también estaban los abuelos, pero... -un ligero nudo intentó formarse en su garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No, nada. Iré allá abajo para que mamá o tía Kasumi me ayuden con este listón.

-De acuerdo- Areshi peleaba en el espejo contra dos cabellos que se resistían a quedar en su lugar.

Mashauri abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, pero en eso se detuvo y volteó nuevamente al interior.

-¿Sabes Areshi? Yo también quiero dar gracias... Sé que muchas veces no lo demuestro, pero... quiero que sepas que también me hace muy feliz el haberte encontrado.

El niño se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero al voltear a ver a su hermana, ya se había ido.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

El festival de Año Nuevo en el templo Yamaguchi era una gran celebración. Desde que comenzaba a caer la noche, muchas familias llegaban para agradecer por la culminación de ese año y posteriormente se dedicaban a participar del festejo. Había puestos de comida, de luces de bengala, de amuletos para la buena fortuna y diversos juegos para probar suerte.

La ahora, gran familia Tendo había salido de dar gracias y se dedicaba a curiosear entre los puestos.

-Me parece que hoy hay más gente que el año pasado- dijo Kasumi que empujaba la carriola donde dormía la pequeña Karime.

-¿Te parece? Yo creo que cada año es igual. Más bien los que aumentamos fuimos nosotros-comentó Nabiki.

-¡Ah! Es muy bueno estar todos juntos otra vez¿no lo cree Tendo?

-Desde luego que sí Saotome y lo más importante es que nuestras escuelas siguen unidas- Soun llevaba sobre sus hombros al niño de Nabiki.

-Yo pienso que lo más importante es que Ranma y Akane recuperaron a su familia- intervino Nodoka. -Porque en realidad ustedes dos nunca perdieron su amistad, sólo creo les fue difícil soportar casi diez años sin jugar una partida de shogui.

-Puede que tengas razón querida, pero como artistas marciales el que nuestra escuela continúe, también es importante.

-Ay Genma, si tú lo dices...

-Por cierto¿en dónde se metieron esos dos? Bueno, cuatro- dijo Nabiki volteando hacia atrás.

-Mashauri y Areshi se quedaron afuera del templo con sus papás- dijo Naomi que también iba sobre los hombros de su padre.

-Pero¿por qué se quedaron allá?- Nodoka estaba extrañada.

-Descuida tía, ya nos alcanzarán. Creo que aún tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-Kasumi tiene razón- dijo Tofú. -Además, recuerden que es tradición de Akane y Areshi permanecer ahí hasta que comience el año.

-¡Papi, mira, hay títeres!- señaló Naomi. -Vamos, vamos¿si?

-Sí abuelo, vamos- apoyó Osakaru. -Mamá¿verdad que podemos ir?

-No veo por qué no- respondió Nabiki.

-Muy bien, vayamos a verlos- dijo Tofú avanzando con su hija.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

A pesar de ser invierno, la noche estaba tranquila y un precioso cielo despejado podía apreciarse, completamente cubierto de estrellas.

Mashauri y Areshi se divertían con unas luces de bengala mientras que sus padres los observaban, tranquilamente sentados en una banca.

-Gran noche¿no lo crees?- dijo Ranma.

Akane asintió.

-Todo sigue tal y como lo recuerdo- suspiró él llevando sus manos a la nuca.

-Míralos... ¿Acaso no son maravillosos?

Ranma notó su mirada algo melancólica.

-Claro que sí. Y yo que llegué a creer que nunca iba a volver a verlos juntos.

-Yo nunca dejé de desearlo...- Akane le dio una firme sonrisa. -Sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a encontrar. Aunque todo ocurrió de una manera tan extraña...

-Pero me alegra que así fuera- Ranma abrazó a su esposa por la espalda, mirándola con ternura. -Y ahora que me acuerdo...- se separó un poco, -encontré algo que creo te gustará.

-¿De qué se trata?

El joven Saotome buscó en sus bolsillos.

-Aquí está. ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo estirando su mano con un objeto en ella.

-Pero si es... ¡mi dije de cerezo¿En dónde lo encontraste?

-Pues digamos que todo este tiempo supe dónde estuvo guardado. ¿Me permites?

-Por supuesto.

Y con extremo cuidado, Ranma le colocó el dije sobre el cuello, abrochándolo por atrás.

-Gracias- Akane se agachó para contemplar su joya por un instante, al levantar la vista nuevamente, se topó con la cercanía de su esposo y esa mirada que tantas veces le había demostrado su amor.

Ranma la tomó de los hombros, acariciándolos con suavidad y sin dejar de contemplarla.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo pude ser tan tonto y permanecer tanto tiempo separado de ti. Nunca debí permitirlo.

-Fueron tiempos difíciles... Eso ya quedó atrás...

-Sí, pero no me voy a perdonar los años que perdí de ver crecer a Areshi y los que mantuve a Mashauri lejos de ti.

Akane lo silenció poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Por favor, no digas eso... Lo importante es que aún podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora los tenemos a ambos y nunca más nos volveremos a separar.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente- pronunció casi en un susurro.

Y apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho, eliminó por completo la distancia, uniendo sus labios con los de él en un beso profundo y sincero que sellaba aquella promesa. Ranma la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí.

-¡Uuuuuuuy!- un par de vocecillas se escucharon repentinamente acompañadas de risas.

Ranma y Akane se separaron con resignación.

-Oigan, por nosotros no se preocupen, no hemos visto nada- dijo Areshi.

-Sí, ustedes continúen donde se quedaron- agregó Mashauri. -No saben el gusto que me da verlos así y sobre todo porque yo lo arreglé.

Areshi hizo una mueca.

-Te recuerdo hermanita, que el trabajo fue de los dos.

-Bueno, pero la idea fue mía.

-¿No me digas? Sabes que de no haber sido por mí, no hubiéramos logrado nada.

-Ay no, aquí van de nuevo- dijo Akane.

-¿A quiénes se parecerán...?- murmuró Ranma.

-¿Ahora resulta que tú quieres ser el héroe? Por si ya se te olvidó, quien tuvo que sacrificar su cabello fui yo- replicaba Mashauri.

-¿Piensas lloriquear por eso? Si hablamos de sacrificios, fue mayor el mío y lo sabes.

-Mira quién es el llorón ahora.

-¡Nadie te dijo que estoy llorando!

Akane y Ranma voltearon a verse, entendiendo con la mirada lo que debían hacer.

-Vengan acá los dos- los interrumpió Ranma jalando hacia él a Mashauri, al tiempo que Akane hacía lo mismo con Areshi. -Escuchen, no importa de quién haya sido la idea o quien hizo la mayor parte.

-Es cierto, lo importante es que ambos pudieron lograr algo que su padre y yo ya no creíamos posible, y de no haber sido por ustedes, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí ahora.

-Su mamá tiene razón y creo que en vez de pelear deberían sentirse orgullosos por haber logrado lo que se propusieron y por no haberse dado por vencidos a pesar de todo.

-Papá, somos unos Saotome- dijo Areshi.

-Sí, y un Saotome nunca pierde un combate- completó su hermana.

-Es por eso que no podíamos rendirnos- volvió a decir el niño.

Ranma rió ante estos comentarios.

-Y en verdad me alegra que no lo hicieran.

-¡Shhh! Escuchen- interrumpió Mashauri. -Ya va a comenzar el año.

En la lejanía alcanzaban a oírse las primeras campanadas de la cuenta regresiva. Al mismo tiempo, la gente en el templo comenzó a prepararse.

-Tómense de las manos- les indicó la niña, -y ahora piensen en un deseo- dijo levantando su cara al cielo y cerrando los ojos.

En el viento se escuchó la séptima campanada, luego la sexta, la quinta..., la gente del lugar seguía el conteo con su voz... Posteriormente la segunda, la primera y...

-¡FELIZ AÑO!- fue la exclamación unánime de aquélla noche, al mismo tiempo que cientos de fuegos artificiales y luces de colores tapizaban el cielo.

Areshi y Mashauri miraban emocionados el espectáculo.

-Y comienza uno más- pronunció Akane.

Ranma la abrazó nuevamente, haciendo que se recargara en su hombro.

-Mashauri¿qué fue lo que pediste de esa manera tan rara?

-¿Rara? No fue rara. Sólo me concentré en mi deseo al igual que lo hiciste tú.

-¿Y cuál fue ese deseo?

-Tonto, sabes que si te lo digo ya no se cumpliría. Sólo te puedo decir que ya ha empezado- dijo la niña con una sonrisa volteando a ver a sus padres.

-Vaya, entonces creo que pediste lo mismo que yo- Areshi regresó su mirada al cielo.

Mashauri lo observó por un instante, sabía que por muy molesto que en ocasiones fuera, tenerlo en su vida era de lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y se sentía enormemente agradecida por eso. Convencida con este pensamiento, también elevó su vista, sonriendo.

-Comienza uno más... que no sabemos lo que nos traerá- dijo Ranma, inspirado por la frase de Akane.

-¿Y eso le asusta al "señor Saotome"?

-No... ya no...

-¿Por qué?

Ranma clavó su mirada nuevamente en la de su esposa.

-Pues porque de nuevo estás conmigo.

Akane se sorprendió ante esta respuesta y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó embelesado, tanto, que volvió a la realidad en el momento en que sintió un beso fugaz en sus labios. Ella después de esto, volvió a acomodarse en su abrazo.

Las enormes cascadas de luces que explotaban en el cielo, iluminaban las caritas de ambos niños que continuaban observando. Akane los veía ahí, delante suyo, sintiendo una felicidad indescriptible que inundaba todo su corazón.

-¿Sabes Ranma? Algo me dice que este año será muy bueno. Esto podría ser sólo el comienzo de otra gran aventura.

El joven Saotome negó con la cabeza.

-Es más que eso... La aventura ya empezó- se detuvo por un momento. -Yo más bien creo que esto es sólo el comienzo... pero de una grandiosa realidad...

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_NOTAS FINALES:_

_Historia original de Virginia Córdova._

_Basada en Ranma 1/2, creado por Rumiko Takahashi._

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Shogakukan._

_Mis agradecimientos a Sergio Córdova por ayudarme en la elaboración y chequeo de esta historia._

_FRAGMENTO DE AÑO NUEVO: Cortazar, Gto. , México, 14 de enero de 2005._


End file.
